


Satisfied

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blackouts, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Khan/Bones, Alpha/Omega, Khan is the only Alpha not currently doing anything vitally important other than sitting in a glass cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for my tumblr buddy, helloleonardmccoy.

This was a hell of a time to feel an episode coming on. Maybe it was from all the adrenaline coursing through his body ever since Jim. Since Jim died. Fuck. In normal circumstances, he would find a one night stand or deal with the problem on his own, but this felt different. He felt the sudden urge to be _bred_. Goddamn Omega tendencies. It wasn't like it crept up on him like he was some damn schoolboy. He was a man. He just so happened to be a man with an incredible urge to find an Alpha. And how many of those were free for a fuck right now? Oh yeah, that's right. Zero. Perfect.

Leonard releases an annoyed huff and tosses his PADD down in front of him. Khan lets out a soft, dark chuckle.

“Something funny?”

Khan looked up at him with a smirk.

“You smell _divine_.”

McCoy's eyebrow shot up.

“Excuse me?”

“I can smell you through the glass. You are ready to breed, are you not? Your womb must be aching to be filled.”

“I'm doing perfectly fine, thanks. Why don't you just worry about yourself. I have work to do.”

Khan let out that laugh again.

“You have been sitting here for twenty minutes shifting about in your chair. I doubt you have anywhere else you'd rather be or else you would be there. You and I both know I'm the only Alpha available to you. The only question now is how long it will take you to ask me to penetrate you.”

Leonard swallows dryly. Khan's proposition is pretty tempting. He would go to Jim, he really would, if the poor kid wasn't hooked up to machines and monitors and blood transfusions. It was a waiting game now, for several different reasons. He waits for Jim, Jim waits for Khan, Khan waits for him. What a pretty shape they make. His cock begins to stir in his uniform slacks.

“I don't make deals with terrorists.”

“Oh, but I'm not asking you to make a deal. I'm _telling_ you what you're going to do. You will submit to me, Omega boy.”

McCoy shrugs. Nothing he's never heard before. As if one direct “order” from an Alpha would be enough to get him inside the glass cage and down on his knees before Khan, the megalomaniacal sociopath.

“Oh, poor Omega. In search of mate on a ship without a proper captain and a Vulcan already committed to one of the most divine women I've had the pleasure of meeting. Who are you left to turn to? One of your nurses? Oh no, that would be most inappropriate. Very unfitting of a doctor of your standards. An ensign? But that doesn't work either; you don't know any of them well enough to present yourself to in such a vulnerable fashion. So who does that leave you with?” 

Khan pretends to ponder his own question.

“Yes, of course. That leaves you with me. I will take such good care of you, Doctor. I will caress you, possess you, and you won't be able to say no. You won't _want_ to say no. People who refuse me end up being sorely unhappy rather than being sore in other places.”

Perfect. He's bringing out the big guns now: the Alpha speak. Everyone more or less knows that talking about submission in such a fashion can really get an Omega going. And Leonard has always been a sucker for a little humiliation. That is, until Jocelyn decided to exploit him. But Khan? Khan had it down to an art.

“What, are you expecting me to agree that easily?”

“Easily? Oh no. You have your pride, your dignity. And I respect that.” Khan begins a slow pacing of the glass wall, knowing that Leonard was tracking his every movement. “I truly do. I'm a terribly intimidating figure; of that I am well aware. I am smarter than you, stronger than you, and I possess that which you want, need. I will give it to you. All you must do is punch in your override code, come inside the chamber, and have your wishes fulfilled.”

Leonard huffs.

“I'm expected to believe that it will be that easy.”

“It will be that easy.”

Khan ceases his pacing and stops in front of McCoy, hands clasped behind his back. Leonard wonders when he approached the glass this closely. When had he become so enthralled by this criminal? His stomach clenches in imagined sexual congress with the dark man before him. He presses his hand to the glass to steady himself before he begins trembling.

“I—.”

He makes an abortive attempt at speech, but Khan simply shushes him.

“Shhh, no more fear. I am here now. I will help you. Let me help you,” he husks.

McCoy punches the numbers into the keypad before he allows himself time to stop and think. He wants this, he needs this, and Khan is here to give it to him. He'll worry about the consequences later.

Leonard enters the room and hears the door shut behind him. For a moment, there is no movement. The two men simply eye each other, sizing the other up, trying to see just exactly what they are up against.  
“Come here, Doctor,” Khan commands. 

He points at his feet, and Leonard takes a step forward before hesitating. 

“Doctor, I am here to help, I assure you.”

McCoy moves closer.

“Yeah, right. You're only here to 'help' me.”

Regardless, Leonard kneels, bottom resting on his heels, head bowed as he waits for Khan to say something, do something. He feels twitchy. He desperately wants to move or to speak or to do something that will expel this nervous energy. His heat begins to overtake him, and he wonders if an Omega heat is like a Vulcan pon farr. But he cannot be sure because even medical textbooks could tell him very little about the very private species.

Leonard looks up when he hears clothes rustling. He sees Khan has begun to disrobe, and he aches to do the same. At the same time, he is loath to be so exposed in front of this man. He knows what Khan is capable of. He knows the damage that can be wreaked upon his fragile, human body. He never had the training Jim and other command trackers had. He was just a simple country doctor wrapped up in a game he didn't want or know how to play.

“You are behaving very well, Omega boy. But here I am sacrificing all for you, yet you still fear me. Why?”

“I—I don't. I can't—.”

Khan strokes his hair, and all speech leaves his mouth in a whimper. He presses his head into the touch, so deceptively soft and kind. His Omega brain is telling him to relax, but his logical side—god help him—was reminding him where he was and why he was there. It was a nasty business. He wishes it would all just stop. Please, just stop.

“Stop!”

Momentarily caught off-guard, Khan pulls his hand away. He had not expected such an outburst from the doctor. 

Leonard puts his head in his hands in shame.

“What am I doing?”

Khan kneels down next to the quivering man on the floor. He looks deliciously pathetic. Khan knows he could take this man by force, but honestly that would spoil all the fun of coercion. The ultimate success will be making this man want him, beg for him.

“You are receiving the care you need, McCoy. They always do say that doctors make the worst patients.” 

He pulls Leonard close to his side and rubs his hand up and down his shaking body, dipping lower and lower each time until his hands brush up against his waistband.

“Shall we begin?” he rumbles in McCoy's ear.

“Yes,” Leonard whispers.

There is a sudden, fierce flurry of movement at his words. Everything is moving so fast. Almost faster than he wants, but he's too frightened and too aroused to string the words together to make it stop or start or something in between. His boots and socks are thrown across the room and his pants quickly join them. Khan doesn't bother with his blue science division shirt nor does he remove many of his own clothes. Khan shoves his pants down to his knees and extracts his cock. His larger, hard, dripping cock. Leonard swallows harshly. Superhuman he is not.

Khan hooks Leonard's knees over his elbows, causing Leonard to fall onto his back from his sitting position with a thud. His head bounces against the floor, and it disorients him enough that the room spins for several moments after impact. It hurts like a motherfucker. He lets out a litany of pleas and curses. He wants to tell Khan to stop, but he knows by now that doing so would be useless, and he really does want to be fucked. Just not like this, not so violently He briefly thinks of Jim again until he feels a bluntness butt up against his wet hole. Thank the lord for self-lubrication...

“I am going to enter you now,” Khan warns. It's not a question.

He's being penetrated before he can affirm or deny Khan entrance into his body. Khan is as big inside him as he appeared to be on the outside. He being angrily pounded into by a crazy person hellbent on domination, and here is, inside of Leonard. Tiny gasps leave his body each time Khan goes in, in, in.

“Oh god...,” Leonard whimpers.

Watching Khan press into him is making him sick, no matter how good it feels to have a cock inside him to relieve his Omega episode. He tosses a blue-sleeved arm over his eyes with a mewl and tries to imagine Jim. Jim wouldn't do this to him. He might not love Jim romantically, but anything would be better than this torture.

Khan leans far over his body until he can feel warm breath panting against his face. He jerks his head to the side. Too close, too intimate.

“Don't kiss me,” he pipes up.

Khan laughs darkly.

“No, no, Omega. I'll not taint your lips with those of a traitor's.”

And at least he's allowed that small courtesy.

Khan makes sure he comes first, like he wants to rip it out of McCoy as brutally as he can. It takes him by such surprise that he remembers coming, blacking out, and waking up covered in semen and his own slick. Apparently being superhuman upped one's virility as well. He looked and felt disgusting. He sat up and his ass squelched loudly. Fuck.

“Satisfied, Doctor?”

McCoy grimaces as he redresses himself. He spares Khan a glance to where he is seated against the far wall on a sparse biobed. He tries not to wince when he walks to key in the code to leave. He needs to get out of there. He hates that his brain is only beginning to think clearly again _now_.

When he's safely on the opposite side of the glass, he looks at Khan, who smirks, one more time before walking away. It's time to check on Jim.


End file.
